1. Field
The invention relates to a method and system for transmitting data between a central radio station and at least one transmitter.
2. Related Art
Before modulation with a high-frequency carrier, transmission systems for digital radio pack the audio and/or video data to be transmitted in datastreams consisting of data packets arranged in rows, wherein Internet-Protocol-based data packets are used by preference.
Alongside the transmission of useful data of this kind between a central radio station and the receivers of the radio subscribers, operational data of various content must also very frequently be transmitted from the central radio station to the individual transmitters of the digital radio-transmission system.
With regard to the application of the invention, reference can be made, for example, to a television signal according to the ATSC standard, as known, for example, from WO2006/094050A2.
The additional transmission of operational data of this kind exclusively between the central radio station and the transmitters of the transmission network unnecessarily increases the required bandwidth of the transmission system.